ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Tranquil
Appearance Eyes: Amber/Caramel Hair: Pale blonde, Golden touches, Light caramel. Size/Build: Small build. 5ft tall. 6/8 dress size. Hourglass figure. Skin Tone: Pale peaches and cream. (Burns easily in the sun, but tans after.) -- She’s a small girl, who’s appearance is that of a 16 year old girl. Her hair is long, falling in long curls down her back to just below her waist. It’s always well cared for and looked after. Her curls seem to fall effortlessly although they can sometimes look a little all over the place. She usually ties the front of her hair back and holds it at the back of head with a pretty hand made green pin, with a ribbon attached. (It always seems to smell of sweet flowers.) Her eyes are an intense golden/amber colour. Often in the sun they look more like gold, no matter where she is her eyes seem to gleam and sparkle. They are set off by her naturally darker eyelashes. Her eyes have a big childish look to them, however do have a slant towards her nose, she can pull of a more “womanly” look if she chooses. Her eyes are probably the most expressive part of her, she is good usually at hiding things from you. But if you were to take a good look in her eyes, you’ll see the truth. A lot of things make her tear up, just giving her already childlike appearance more substance. Her small petite build gives her a slightly “helpless” look. Hidden under a light and floating green dress she hides a beautiful, almost flawless hourglass figure. She has fuller breasts for her size, and with beautiful silky smooth skin she can often end up being a “target” for men. She draws the eyes, from everyone, (but this is often because people can’t believe someone so small can make so much noise..) Her features are quite soft, she has a small slightly pointed nose, with full pale pink lips, her cheeks tend to have slight pink hint on them all the time. She usually has a bright smile, but if she really smiles it’s one of those that light up the room, and is completely contagious. It takes the simplest of things to bring this smile to her face. She wears a simple, sweet smelling perfume. It tends not to be strong but if your close enough the fun and playful smell just brings a light smile to you, and it seems to suit her personality. Lucy’s clothes do tend to change every so often, but more so than anything else she can be seen in her favourite colour, green. She doesn’t seem to like trousers very much and therefore she’s often seen in her dress. The dress it’s self is a lighter green colour with a very dark green middle section which is made from leather. She ties this herself everyday, with a little difficulty . The ribbon used to tie this section is also green and usually secured in a bow at her back. The dress has a laced squared neckline, and is very feminine all over. The lace around the hem, neckline and cuffs of the dress is very fine and very dark green again. Sometimes she’ll be seen in a pair of beige shorts and a green vest top. This isn’t often, but it may become more so as she starts her training with Spence. Her shoes never change, they are a pair of small dark green “ballet” pumps. Lucy owns two other dresses. One is very similar to her usual dress but it’s got longer sleeves and skirt, usually she will wear this in winter, and trade her ballet pumps for a pair of dark green boots. Her other dress may never be seen in the dorms. This dress is a greek-esque dress. It’s made of a fine dark green gauze material. It’s straps are clasped at her shoulders by small finely decorated silver pins. The neck line is dipped in a v shape but is no too low. The fine material is bunched by a silver stretch of fabric which is tied just under her bust and bowed at the back. From here the dress falls straight down, to the floor. This outfit, and look is certainly her most beautiful, giving her an almost “greek goddess” look. Personality Lucy has a playful, fun-loving and spirited nature. However the darker side to this childlike attitude to life is that she’s easily manipulated, tricked and conned into things. She can be a very high tempered young lady when she wants, and if she decides she’s is or isn’t doing something, she won’t be swayed. This immature stubbornness gets her into trouble with Zane, constantly. She can be a very frustrating person sometimes, usually when she is scared or worried about something. She will lash out in a childish way if she thinks something is wrong or she is put in a position she doesn’t like. Often though, the people who catch her anger or fear are Zane and Spence. If she does act out “badly” she can never help but spend hours afterward apologising for it, even if she didn’t actually do anything. This habit comes from her time with Red. He was strict on her and though he did his best to protect her he did more damage than he ever really realised. He often scolded and hit her for doing things wrong or for acting out towards him. But this wasn’t out of badness, it was all he knew, and she understands that. Though every so often, if she’s done something stupid, or wrong and is admitting to it, you can see her flinch, as though she might get hit. Lucy isn’t a violent person, but her stubbornness and nature prevent her from shying away from a fight. If something is happening to her, she will do her best to fight against now. However this is a recent change, before she’d try to shy from fighting and hope her attacker would go easy on her. Her recent “experiences” have brought on a change in her that I think will become more apparent only to those who know her well. Lucy has little knowledge about the world around her. It’s all still fairly new. Having only been away from her city a year, and spending that year travelling with Red only meant she didn’t learn much about anything other than what he told her. Red was strict with her and did his upmost to ensure her innocence. However, this didn’t do her a whole lot of good. Some of her attitude is funny, sexual jokes pass clean over her head and she doesn’t see anything wrong with just changing in front of people. She doesn’t really understand people around her who make such a fuss over certain things. She tends to be a very affectionate person, often this gets annoying to some of the members but they always end up forgiving her. She’s just too cute not to forgive, she looks up and gives you her giant smile and your heart melts. All in all she is a faithful and kind girl. She does her best to try and make everyone around her happy. Sometimes she just doesn’t understand when she’s getting on people’s nerves. She often needs guidance and told what to do. She’s not used to having any freedom and being left on her own frightens her. Being on her own, and the dark are her two worst fears.